Immune
by 281113
Summary: Petite réecriture du chapitre 6 de "Le Remède Mortel" sous forme d'OS où on apprend que Newt n'est pas immunisé. En gros, voilà comment je trouve que ça aurait dû se passer ! :D


Voilà ce que ça donne quand James Dashner ne me donne pas ma dose de Newtmas... :-)

Belle occasion manquée monsieur Dashner!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa à l'annonce de l'Homme-rat. Newt ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être immunisé. C'était impossible, il ne laissera pas son ami mourir. Il ne le laisserait pas l'abandonner.

Son coeur se mit à taper dans sa poitrine, douloureusement. Il ne ressentait plus que ça ; une douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Il considérait Newt comme un de ses meilleurs amis mais n'aurait jamais cru tenir autant à lui. Il se souvint de tous leurs moments passés, au Bloc. Comment Newt l'avait aidé à devenir coureur, comment il l'avait soutenu et rassuré lorsqu'il avait compris avoir été de mèche avec le WICKED. Et comment il l'avait pris dans ses bras, un soir où il n'en pouvait plus. Son sourire sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit que tout irait bien..

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait la main sur sa poitrine, étouffant, et des larmes chaudes dévalaient ses joues. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si le coup de poignard qu'il venait de recevoir en plein coeur venait de tuer une partie de lui même.

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement. Il reconnu l'étreinte de Minho, sa force caractéristique des moments où il essayait de faire comme si rien n'était grave. Mais cette fois, Thomas explosa, interrompant Minho dans ce qu'il savait être une leçon réconfortante.

\- Tais toi, Minho ! Ne dis pas un mot ! Ne me dis pas que tout ira bien, qu'ils trouveront un remède, car c'est faux ! Ce sont des conneries, rien que des conneries ! _Sur ces mots, il pointa du doigt l'homme responsable de la condamnation de son ami, les yeux emplis de haine._ Vous nous aviez promis un remède ! Et une liberté ! Vous nous aviez promis qu'on retrouverait nos vies, que personne ne mourrait plus, et vous avez mentis ! Une fois de plus !

Le regard de Thomas se posa sur Newt, à l'écart. Il fixait le sol d'un regard dur, les poings serrés. Sa lèvre était pincée, comme s'il retenait des larmes. Mais Thomas savait que Newt ne pleurerait pas. Ils le savaient tous.

\- Tommy, arrête. _Le ton qu'avait employé le blond fit faire un bond au coeur de Thomas, puis il reprit._ Je vais bien. Crois moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu pleures sur mon sort, je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit le fasses.

Sur ces mots, il balaya les blocards du regard. Son ton était dur, il voulait se faire obéir, malgré la peur et le regret qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je voulais mourir, dans le Labyrinthe, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir enfin ce que je veux ! _Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres contrastant avec la peine immense de ses yeux bruns._

\- Newt..

\- Tout va bien, Tommy. J'ai vu des camarades mourir à la pelle, je les ai vu devenir fous. Toute ma vie j'ai attendu de mourir pour échapper à ce cauchemar.

Thomas restait bouche-bée à ces révélations. La vie de Newt avait été un désastre depuis le Labyrinthe, comme toutes celles des blocards. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, il voulait qu'il guérisse, qu'il soit là jusqu'à la fin.

\- ... Vous avez entendu les ordres, les gars. Personne ne pleurniche.

\- Minho, tu reprendras les rennes quand je serais.. Parti.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, tapant sur l'épaule de Newt.

Les destins étaient scellés.

On leur avait laissé du temps pour se remettre des nouvelles, et Newt s'était retiré dans un des couloirs pour être un peu seul. Il avait joué les durs mais était terrifié à l'idée de mourir et de perdre ses camarades. Il avait tant vécu avec eux..

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une des portes automatiques. En tournant la tête, il vit Thomas, les yeux rouges, le visage dur. Voir le brun si anéanti à l'idée de sa mort l'avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point il tenait à lui. Lui dire au revoir serait le plus dur.

\- J'avais.. Besoin d'être seul.

\- Et moi j'avais besoin d'être avec toi.

Newt sourit légèrement tandis que Thomas venait s'asseoir par terre à ses côtés, adossé au mur. Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux garçons cherchaient leurs mots, repensaient à ce qu'ils avaient vécus, à ce qu'ils allaient perdre. Thomas se lança finalement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Newt. On doit finir cette aventure ensemble, c'est pas possible autrement. Et c'est pas ces petits merdeux qui me feront croire que tu n'es pas immunisé. Tu dois l'être, tu le mérite le plus..

\- Tommy... Je crois que je suis surtout celui qui mérite le plus de mourir, tu ne crois pas ? Vivre est devenu trop difficile, trop douloureux.. J'ai besoin de me reposer et si ma seule chance est de mourir alors je la saisirais.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dise ça. On se croirait dans un vieux film dramatique.

\- Je sais.

Les deux garçons rirent brièvement, trop attristés par la nouvelle pour réellement s'amuser.

\- Tu vas me manquer, tocard.

\- Tu me manqueras aussi, Tommy..

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, une review fait toujours plaisir ;) !


End file.
